


For John

by gryfeathr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, does it count as major character death if everyone knows in the doomed timeline he's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryfeathr/pseuds/gryfeathr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose bent down to run her fingers through the pastel rainbow waters that lapped at the chalk shores by her ruined house, watching the water slide away. She expected something to be left behind, a stain that would die her fingernails the same colours that drifted on the top of oil slicks. Only white skin remained, not too different from her beaches, as the rainbow ran out through her fingers. </p>
<p>//</p>
<p>The moment when they decided they had to burn the world to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For John

Rose bent down to run her fingers through the pastel rainbow waters that lapped at the chalk shores by her ruined house, watching the water slide away. She expected something to be left behind, a stain that would die her fingernails the same colours that drifted on the top of oil slicks. Only white skin remained, not too different from her beaches, as the rainbow ran out through her fingers. 

She stood. Her empty world murmured to her the tune of distant falling rain and the slow lap of water. Even with her visor gone, the words burned still into her retinas so she saw it over laying everything in front of her.

TG: johns dead.  
TG: hes fucking dead rose i dont even

\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 14:00 -

 

She looked down at her hands clutching at the empty shape of her twin Thorns of Oglogoth, until a flicker of her captchalogue brought them to life in her fingers. The smooth white and black spirals fit perfectly against her palms, the skulls staring mindlessly forward. Her mind offered the morbid image of John’s broken and bleeding body, the face obscured, laying at the feet of some large dragon contorted into the throes of victory, an errant paw stained with the bright cherry red of John’s blood. The body nigh unrecognizable except for a scrap of a ghost embroidered into a pocket.

A plaything of a game and the strange visitors to their chat client, cut down for breaking the rules.

Her grip tightened.Ozone crackled around her, bursting into jagged purple light that thrashed outward. Her hair lifted with the sudden drop in pressure, winds whipped her skirts around her legs and dragged her hair into her face, and the world went violet. 

The shock of the sonic boom made her stumble, but she was the center and cause of the explosion so she merely rocked. Sand rained from the sky, water rushing to claim her feet and the the edge of her skirts into the open crescent of shore that had not been there a moment before. The faint spiral pattern of her needles left painful lines in her palms and she tried to breathe, only the air refused to gather properly in her chest. 

Water splashed about her feet as she stared out at the passing clouds of her world that whispered across the dissapearing horizon. Her fingers numbly bumped the edge of her hairband, green holo screen flashing into place to leave her with double-vision of cold text and blue skies.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 14:30 --

TT: Dave  
TT: I believe that it is time to, as you like to say, get down to business  
TT: They have gone too far in this grim carnival of mockery.  
TT: We are going to tear down the walls of this farce and leave only burning embers in our wake. Can you do that, Dave? Can you break reality?  
TT: Dave?  
TG: lets do this  
TG: lets fuck up this joint

Rose looked up past the double-vision of green letters over one eye, and open, lazy cloudy sky passing over her head over the other. Beyond, a darkness with no stars waited. God-Beasts gibbered in the edge of their velvet prison, just outside their hearing. She could just imagine it now, the echoes of the tentacled beasts that lingered close to Derse touching her ears. 

Violet light began to hum in the air around her. They had no time to morn; Jade’s circumstances weighed heavily in her mind, another life in danger of extinguishing due to the whimsical variables of a game long since past the point of fair. Above, her gate mocked her with its shifts of form, gaping and mindless. Useless. Just another fake front meant to manipulate them.

The air crackled with the threat of lightning.

TT: For John.  
TG: For John.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago as a short lil' musing and it's held up over time. Time to shove it out into the world on it's own now that Homestuck's closed the last chapter.


End file.
